


Raining Chats and Chiens

by tbehartoo



Series: Miraculous Rainy Days [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Familial love for one of Paris' Heroes, Rainy Days, Slippery roofs, and Cat-boys do not mix, my piece for the KittyLove Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Chat Noir is under strict orders not to be outside on a rainy day. Either he's to go home or ... he visits the place his orders have been issued from, the Tom and Sabine Bakery. Marinette isn't quite sure how this has happened, but it appears that now every rainy day it's raining Chats and chiens.





	Raining Chats and Chiens

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Kitty Love Zine that raised money for the Five Acres Animal Shelter. I might expand on this later, but for now, please enjoy.

Marinette noticed the dark clouds gathering over the city on her brief walk home from school, the smell of coming rain made her chew her bottom lip. Tonight was Chat Noir’s turn to patrol. What were the chances that the magically clad boy would stay home and not try to go out like he did every time it rained? Marinette shook her head and knew that he’d go through with it even though the rain made rooftops and sidewalks alike dangerous and slippery.

Her father was manning the counter alone when she came through the bakery door.

“Good afternoon, cupcake!” the jolly man called to his daughter as the bell over the door rang.

Marinette hurried over to her father to give him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

“It's certainly afternoon, Papa,” she said, “but I'm not how sure how good it'll be when those clouds open up.” She looked back through the front glass of the bakery. “It looks ready to rain buckets.”

“Seems like it'll be soon doesn't it?” he remarked as he returned to wiping down the counter with a cheerful air. “That's good, it means I can start the lasagna earlier than I planned since no one will want to be out in that.” He gave a sly smile to his daughter. “Do you think I'll have my special assistant here to do the cheesy bread?”

Marinette rolled her eyes at his teasing. “I can't be sure, but I'm willing to bet your assistant will insist on doing the bread as soon as he knows you're making lasagna.”

Tom laughed at that and happily shooed his daughter in the direction of the family’s living quarters over the shop. 

Marinette’s quick steps had her up the stairs in just a moment. She opened the front door to see her mother carrying a stack of fluffy towels, fresh and warm from the dryer. Seeing them, Marinette frowned.

“Good afternoon, sweetheart,” Sabine said brightly as she placed the towels in a laundry basket that also contained a black bathrobe and Ladybug slippers. “Don’t look at me that way. We both know my stray kitten is under strict orders to make his way over as soon as the rain starts if it’s his turn to patrol.”

“Yeah, your orders,” Marinette pointed out. “Just because you were the one to find him that first night, doesn’t mean he’s your cat,” Marinette said as she removed her shoes and placed her backpack on the hook near the door.

“Of course it does,” Sabine replied blithely. “I brought him in and got him dried off when I saw how bedraggled he was. It’s your father’s fault he keeps coming back though. He should know better than to feed a stray.” Sabine handed the basket to Marinette with a big smile. “Go take my kitty care kit up to your room so it’s ready for him.”

Marinette gave a little eye roll and snorted. “It’s almost like you like him better than me,” she accused, though her return smile betrayed her true feelings about her parents’ care for the hero.

Sabine chuckled before giving her daughter a quick hug while denying showing favoritism for either of her children and gently escorted her to the steps that led up to Marinette’s room.

“Go on,” Sabine prompted. “Make sure you check my flowers. I’m going to start some hot cocoa for us to enjoy once he gets here.”

Marinette dutifully took the plastic basket up to her room and placed it on the end of her chaise. Grabbing the biggest towel, she hurried up to her bed platform to get onto her little balcony. She and her mother had freshly planted the flower boxes last week and Marinette was eager to make sure they were covered to protect them from too much rain. 

She had just finished securing the plastic cover over the last box when she felt the first drop hit her head. She scurried under the awning that protected her bed from being soaked any time the skylight was opened in a storm and simply watched the rain fall. The roiling gray clouds nearly blocked out the sunlight and the fat droplets of water seemed to be falling in sheets from the sky. Soon she couldn’t distinguish the sounds of individual drops hitting the fabric over her head as they all blended into one great roar. At the first flash of lightning, she saw the shape she’d been scanning the rooftops for as he lept toward the bakery. By the time the thunder was rolling over the city Chat had landed on the balcony.

He stood still for a moment, a look of surprise on his face as he took in Marinette waiting for him, holding open the towel out as a welcoming blanket.

“Chat, will you please get over here?” Marinette’s voice broke into his stupor. “This towel is losing its warmth and Mama made sure to put in the dryer to have it all nice and cozy for you.”

He hurried under the awning and was expertly wrapped in the warm terry cloth. Marinette took a moment to roughly towel through his hair being mindful of his cat ears as if he were a child fresh from a bath. She vigorously fluffed the hair on the back of his head then moved the towel so that it draped around his rain-soaked shoulders.

“Dry off as much as you can,” Marinette said as she stepped back and indicated the rest of his suit. “I’d prefer for my duvet to stay dry, but there are more towels waiting for you in my room if you need them.” She poked at his shoulder before adding, “She also made sure your robe and slippers were easy to find this time.”

“Thanks, Marinette,” Chat said as he started to wipe down his suit. “I didn’t think it would be such a downpour.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows at him, obviously challenging the truthfulness of that last statement.

“Okay, okay,” Chat quickly amended, “I knew it would be raining chats and chiens, but I really didn’t think I’d get this soaked this fast.” A sneeze chose that exact moment to erupt from the boy.

Marinette laughed. “That was so cute! Like a kitten sneezing for the first time,” she teased.

“I am not cute,” Chat Noir said as he straightened up and started flexing. “I am a devilishly handsome-” *achoo!*

“Kitten who is catching a cold,” Marinette finished for him. “Are you dried off enough to go in? Mama’s making us hot cocoa and you probably need something to warm you up inside.”

Chat smiled at Marinette before sighing, “Ah, Mama Sabine thinks of everything.”

“Yes. Yes, she does,” Marinette said as she unlatched the skylight and held it open. With a wave of her hand, she indicated that the boy should enter before her, “What are you waiting for?” 

“You should go in first,” he said as he moved to try and hold the window. “It's your home and Princess beats knight.”

“We’ve been through this already,” she said fending off his outstretched arm. “I'm already here and I've got this,” she said pushing him back. “It's like you haven't heard of equal rights for women or something,” she teased.

Chat smiled but stood, unmoving, in the place he'd been pushed to by Marinette.

When he was still reluctant to be the first inside she huffed and stomped a foot. “Come on Chat, stop trying to stand on ceremony and hurry up. We like to do nice things for you, too, you know. Papa’s going to have finished the lasagna and moved on to doing the bread if you don’t-”

A sudden rush of air was all Marinette felt as the boy dashed past calling down the stairs, “Hey, Papa Tom, don’t start the cheese bread without me!”

Marinette shook her head and smiled as she followed Chat at a more leisurely pace. At least she knew that he was out of the rain and someplace safe and warm. Nothing could beat her parents at taking care of Paris’ heroes.


End file.
